


A Kind of Magic to It

by Looks_Clear (chrysalisdreams)



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Aromatherapy, F/F, Fluff, Gino has secrets, Happy, Kogami/Ginoza, M/M, Shion/Yayoi but not enough to put it in the relationship tag, dude I'm going with the spelling on the official subtitles, sex positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysalisdreams/pseuds/Looks_Clear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginoza worries about his hue. Ginoza always worries about his hue, and he tries all kinds of ways to keep his psycho-pass healthy. According to Shion, sex with a good partner is good for it, but there is really only one partner Ginoza wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shion plucked the stub of Kogami’s cigarette out of his hands before he crushed it in the ash tray. She lit her fresh cigarette off the final embers before stubbing out the butt herself. The inspector didn’t seem to notice. Shion sighed with a long exhalation of smoke while she reviewed the file on the screen. “I haven’t thanked you yet,” she said. She signed off on the file and watched the auto-archive function whisk her report away.

“For what?” Kogami asked.

Shion swiveled her chair around. She sat back and crossed her legs, knowing her skirt would slide halfway up her thighs. It didn’t matter too much to her that Kogami wasn’t looking. She could appreciate her legs herself. “For bringing a cute girl to Division 1,” she answered.

Kogami smiled. “Is Kunizuka your type?” He swiped through another file on his screen, focused on the information there.

“Oh, yes,” Shion mused. She rubbed her red lips against each other. “My hue has cleared up three shades since Yayoi arrived. Sex is the best antidote to the tedium of the MWPSB.” She heaved up out of her chair to step over to another panel and shut down equipment. “Now that I’ve said that, I hope I don’t come in tomorrow to a case that gives me nightmares.”

“You believe in jinxes, too?” Kogami asked.

“Jinx?” Shion asked, her timbre turning upward with amusement. “You mean like bad luck?”

“Superstitions,” the inspector answered. “What used to be called ‘magical thinking.’” After a moment, he added, “If we get a bad case tomorrow, you could think that talking about being bored somehow caused it.”

Shion made a long sound as she considered. “I might think it, but I wouldn’t believe one thing caused the other. We get bad cases no matter what I think.” She blew out smoke and set her cigarette on the edge of the ash tray. “If you tell me you’re superstitious, Shinya, I won’t believe you.”

“No, not me,” he said.

“Well,” Shion said, “my shift is over. I’m going to get something to eat in the cafeteria, then go home.”

“Food. That’s an idea.” Kogami moved away from the screen and stretched his back. “OK if I join you?”

“Good. I like the company,” Shion answered.

“Gino is probably still here, at his desk,” Kogami said as they walked out of the Analysis Lab. “I should get him to eat, too.”

Shion gave him a measuring smile. “Get him,” she agreed. “I’ll wait for you.”

“Give me a minute,” Kogami said. He picked up his pace and jogged down the hall to where Inspector Ginoza would be working.

That Kogami knew his best friend well proved true. Ginoza sat at his desk, work open before him. However, he sat, leaning against the back of the chair, with a far away expression. His mind was clearly on something other than the screen in front of him.

His unnecessary glasses lay on the desk. He reached for them when Kogami entered. His posture straightened, and he busied himself with his tablet.

Kogami sat on the edge of the desk. “Time to eat,” he said.

“You’re going home?” Ginoza asked. Kogami was the one who stayed later than everyone else.

“Sure. It seemed like quitting time.” He gave Ginoza a sly smile. “Unless you have some daydreaming to finish up?”

Ginoza scowled, looking away from Kogami. “I have a lot on my mind,” he said.

“Like what?” Kogami asked.

Ginoza pushed back his chair and stood up. “I thought you were hungry,” he said. “Do you want to go to that noodle shop around the corner from your place?”

“We’re getting dinner from the cafeteria, unless we want to sign Karanomori out with us.”

“Karanomori? Why?”

“She’s waiting for us in the hall,” Kogami replied. He slid off the desk and started toward the door. He paused for Ginoza, who hadn’t moved. “Gino?”

Kogami started walking toward the door when Ginoza caught up to him, and he stayed in tandem with Ginoza the rest of the way. It was never noticeable from their walking pace that Gino was the taller of the two, because Kogami naturally took a longer stride and tended to lead. Shion leaned against the wall at the turning of the hallway, examining her scarlet fingernails. They didn’t need to fill silence with small talk, not since becoming friends, but Ginoza carried more stiffness than usual in his shoulders, so Kogami gave in to an urge to tease him. Kogami put his arm over Ginoza’s shoulder and leaned over to loosen Ginoza’s tie.

Ginoza looked at Kogami as if Kogami had lost his mind. “Stop. What are you doing?”

“You need to loosen up,” Kogami said. “The workday is over. Loosen your tie,” he put words into action, “and relax.” He unbuttoned the top button and collar button of Ginoza’s shirt. Then he moved away, dropping his arm off Ginoza’s shoulder, and gestured at his own loose tie and unbuttoned shirt.

The edges of Gino’s ears had turned pink, and his mouth stayed open as he blinked at Kogami. Kogami considered that he might have gone too far this time. Ginoza had sharp boundary lines delineating his personal space, after all. Kogami wondered if he should apologize, but by then they had both reached Shion, and her amused expression when she saw Ginoza’s dishabille made the bespectacled inspector shut his mouth and regain his composure.

She turned her smile into a pout. “Waiting so long in this dull hallway is bad for my psycho-pass, you know.”

“Your hue is nothing to joke about,” Ginoza said.

“Yes, yes,” Shion answered as she sauntered in the direction of the MWPSB’s dining facilities. “But good thing I know a fun way to do something about it, don’t you think?”

“What do you mean?” Ginoza took the bait. He and Kogami strolled so that Shion, with her shorter stature and high heeled shoes, could keep up with them.

“Sexual release,” Shion answered in her usual, plain-spoken way. “If I didn’t love sex so much, I would be locked up. I don’t have any other hobbies.”

Perturbed, Ginoza retorted, “Sexual release doesn’t --” he paused, then restarted, “As I understand the studies, sex is not a guarantee to clear an individual’s psycho-pass. Crime coefficient can even go up.”

“It has to be good sex,” Shion argued. “Even when you masturbate--”

Kogami started to laugh with good humor.

“What?” Shion asked. “It’s true!”

“Magical thinking,” he answered.

“Well,” Shion countered, “there is a kind of magic to it.” She winked. “I bet you, if you check your psycho-pass after the next time you have sex, you’ll see it has improved.”

Gino made a noise of disbelief and disapproval.

“You’re on,” Kogami answered Shion. “Pack of cigarettes?”

“You know my brand,” Shion answered. “And if it gets clouded, I’ll owe you something.”

“You know my brand, too,” Kogami countered.

They each acquired their choice of food, then reunited at a table by the windows. Ginoza, with his precise selection of a balanced menu that met his caloric requirements for his evening meal, was first to be seated. He had long ago read about the benefits of an aesthetic view while eating, and since then always tried to incorporate some pleasant scenery where he ate. Kogami took the seat next to Ginoza. Shion sat across. Neither of them smoked while eating, and Ginoza was grateful for that.

Kogami speared a forkful of his protein-heavy dinner. “Doesn’t Kunizuka start on late shift pretty soon?” he asked Shion conversationally.

“Yes,” Shion answered. She had been looking around the room since she sat down.

“Is that why you were stayed late today?” Kogami prodded further. Ginoza, perplexed, ate his meal and paid attention.

Shion crooned, “You caught me, Inspector.”

“I didn’t think it was for my sparkling company,” Kogami said.

“Oh, but I didn’t say that,” Shion flirted out of habit. She gave only a portion of her attention to her dinner mates or her dinner.

Eventually, Yayoi Kunizuka came into the room, made a beeline for the hot beverages, and crossed back, heading toward the doorway with a steaming mug in hand.

“Ah!” Shion made a little sound of longing. “Tall girls! Kissing someone taller than yourself is so romantic!” She raised a hand and waved to get Yayoi’s attention.

Yayoi caught sight of Shion beckoning and turned toward the table where the inspectors and analyst sat. Shion moved over to the chair by the window, opposite Ginoza, so that Yayoi could sit with them.

“Just for a minute,” the new enforcer said. She set her mug of milk tea down and slipped in beside Shion. She sat, relaxed, but with a straight spine and her shoulders square. She glanced quickly at Kogami and Ginoza. A slight smile of friendliness flashed on her lips.

Kogami tapped Ginoza on the shoulder. “Gino and I were just heading off,” Kogami said. “We’ll leave you ladies to yourselves, then?”

Ginoza’s plate was clear, so he moved to follow Kogami from the table even though it took him an extra minute to clue in.

“Bye,” Shion said to the men, albeit distractedly.

Kogami and Ginoza dropped their dishes in the cleaning units, and Kogami set a pace as if they had somewhere to be, not rushed but as if on a timeline. He slowed once they had left the dining hall.

“They’re wearing the same perfume,” Gino commented.

Kogami grinned. “Karanomori thanked me earlier for bringing Kunizuka to the bureau,” he said. He gave Ginoza a sideways look.

“Fraternization among the enforcers is...” Ginoza started. “Nevermind,” he finished, seeing Kogami’s expression. “I didn’t realize you and Karanomori were such friends.”

“As much as anyone in Division 1,” Kogami said. “We’re colleagues. But I don’t see a good reason to make trouble for her and Kunizuka.”

“You spend a lot of time in the Analysis Lab these days,” Ginoza said.

Kogami answered with a noncommittal shrug. “Yeah.”

“Maybe she will stop flirting with you now.”

“Come on, that’s Karanomori. She flirts with everyone.”

“Not with me,” Ginoza answered indignantly.

“That’s because--” Kogami started, then thought better of it. Shion liked older men, and Masaoka -- Ginoza’s father, though he didn’t acknowledge it -- was an old dog who enjoyed the social game of flirtation with the attractive young analyst. Kogami had never asked the old man if it had ever become anything more than flirtation. That was knowledge he could do without.

“Because?”

“Because I’m the only one allowed to flirt with you, Gino,” Kogami teased.

Ginoza crossed his arms over his chest. “Ko,” he huffed with irritation. “Be serious.”

“What if I--” Kogami began. He was interrupted by enforcer Mitsuru Sasayama turning down the hall, who called out a greeting. “Yo, Sasayama!” Kogami called back.

“You’re still here,” Sasayama noted. “Let’s get to the gym to do some sparring before you take off,” he suggested.

Kogami looked at Ginoza. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” Ginoza said by way of parting. Kogami turned to the enforcer.

“I’m going to beat your ass, then,” Kogami said.

“Bring it on,” Sasayama answered.

Ginoza walked away, leaving Kogami and Sasayama to their companionable posturing. It wasn’t unusual for Ko and Sasayama to work out together. The familiar relationship between inspector and enforcer didn’t sit well with Ginoza. Kogami was too casual with all the enforcers. Gino wished Kogami would stay on the correct side of the professional division, with him.

He turned back before he was out of line of sight, a final look at Kogami, and Kogami caught his eye and waved. Ginoza walked away feeling a little better.

  
  
  
  
. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Ginoza took a car home. He would have walked, because it wasn’t far, but the summer night had a sticky humidity to it. He disliked sweating in a suit.

He took the elevator up to his floor, passed a few other tenants in the hall and exchanged courtesies with them, and arrived at his own door only a short while after leaving the MWPSB. Holo redecorated his apartment a moment before he passed through his doorway, filling his living space with welcoming, cool colors suited to the season. He had a subscription to a decorating AI. Under the holographic decor, his furniture was well-manufactured, comfortable and sturdy, as provided by the apartment complex, but when needed, lightweight enough to rearrange according to the seasonal redecoration.

Like his glasses, the apartment aesthetic was something that Kogami gave him a hard time about. Kogami’s place was utilitarian by comparison. Ginoza’s gave the impression that he cared about his home, even that he entertained guests on occasion, but the truth was that his attitude about where he lived was not much different than Kogami’s. It was an address, and a place to sleep. Their difference of opinion was in the effect of their surroundings. Ginoza liked the place where he slept to be peaceful to the mind and eye.

He started his routine of unwinding before bed, beginning with a shower. He set the water slightly higher than the default, and because he was showering more for therapeutic reasons than for cleaning off, he reduced the shower time to half, banking the water credit for the next time he wanted a long drenching. He removed each layer of his clothing with care, then pulled on a thin robe until he was done setting the clothes in the cleaning unit. His communication band and glasses, he left on his nightstand. It took a measure of effort not to pick up the cymatic scanner there and check his hue; he told himself to wait until he gone through the relaxation steps, to be able to compare it fairly with the scan he had taken first thing after waking that morning.

He returned to the shower room, hung the robe on a hook, and stepped into the shower stall. A rainfall at perfect temperature shot from the showerhead as soon as he was under it, filling the stall with hot clouds of steam and an added herbaceous scent for relaxation.

He washed his face in the falling spray, trying to decide if the _salvia sclarea_ was more or less pleasant than lavender. His bed sheets had been smelling like a botanical garden; the minty smell was more like herbal tea. Neither were ideal.

He scrubbed, rinsed the shampoo from his hair, and still had a full minute of hot water before the timer ended. Breathing the steam for a minute longer, he let the water bead up and drip off his skin. He gave himself a shake, as a dog does after a bath, and that image made him smile as he grabbed his towel and rubbed down his hair. He stepped out of the bathroom, still toweling off, wrapped the damp towel around his hips when he was done, and pulled clean clothes out of a drawer. At home, he wore soft fabrics. He put on the shorts and tank, and went back for the robe still hanging in the bathroom. He pulled it on but didn't tie it closed.

No one knew Nobuchika Ginoza like this. This was his secret self, Gino when no one was watching. He made a cup of green tea and sat on a cushion on the floor of his living room. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

The goal was to settle his mind, all the worries set adrift on a sea of white noise in his head. So far, this resulted in drifting off, usually into a daydream trance, though after some nights of bad sleep he had fallen asleep while sitting up. Other times, he would sit, restless, until he couldn’t take the invasive thoughts anymore. When that happened, he would give up and go on the net, looking for a distraction until bedtime.

This time, his mind kept filling with the memory of Kogami leaning on him and loosening his tie. Kogami sometimes put his arm over Ginoza’s shoulder, when Ko was in high spirits, and Ginoza certainly didn’t mind it, despite the protest he would make at the time more often than not. But Kogami unbuttoning Gino’s shirt… that had not happened before. Gino smiled to himself, indulging in the memory to bring out the details: Kogami’s cigarette smell, the back of his fingers touching Gino’s neck when undoing the collar button, the tug when Kogami pulled on the knot of Gino’s tie. He replayed the moment in his mind, thinking about the curve of Ko’s mouth when he smiled and the way his straight eyelashes framed his dark blue eyes.

His exhalation came out as a sigh, and he opened his eyes.

Sipping the last inch of tepid tea from his cup, he got up and checked his hue. It was still in the blue-greens, not a color he liked to see. It was in an acceptable range, he knew, but that didn’t make him comfortable. It wasn’t work that was clouding him, at least not any cases. They hadn’t had to address an area stress alarm or any unusual problems in the recent weeks’ caseload. The raid on the anarchists had been nearly a month past. Everyone seemed to be getting along well enough at the bureau, considering the constant discomfort of working with his father. It was a known discomfort, at least, like the unhappiness he felt over how well Kogami and Masaoka got along.

Kogami fit in with the enforcers -- Masaoka, Sasayama, Karanomori, and now Kunizuka, too, it seemed -- the way Ginoza didn’t want to fit in with them. Gino tried to tell him it was a bad idea. They would bring him down to their level, or up to their crime coefficient, as it were, if he continued his chummy ways with them. Kogami just about scoffed at Ginoza’s warnings. He made light of them, and in turn argued that detectives were worth more than hounds, therefore treating their enforcers as detectives instead of hunting dogs made them more valuable to the Division. But Gino knew about dogs. Dogs needed supervision, discipline, and work. A clear relationship was good for both the dog and his keeper.

. . .

Kogami showered and changed at the Bureau, turned down Sasayama’s suggestion for a night out prowling -- his phrasing -- and called Ginoza on his way home. “What’s bothering you, Gino?” he asked when Ginoza picked up.

“It’s nothing. Why are you asking?” Gino answered.

“You said you had things on your mind,” Kogami said. Ginoza might have thought Kogami had forgotten Gino’s earlier evasion. He would be wrong.

Ginoza made some noncommittal noises, sounding uncomfortable about the direct question. “It’s nothing,” he repeated in a helpless tone.

Kogami turned his path away from home and toward Ginoza’s place, instead. “I’m coming by,” he said, changing tactics. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“No, I don’t mind,” Ginoza replied, “but you don’t have to, Ko…” he started.

“Maybe I need to talk to you about something,” Kogami said. “Is that OK?”

Gino’s tone warmed instantly. “Of course it is. Come over. I’ll be up for a while.”

“I’m almost there,” Kogami said, smiling to himself. One thing with Gino: the quickest way to get him to stop feeling sorry for himself was to need his help. The dynamic of their friendship tricked Kogami more than once into examining his own wants and concerns, which in turn, he thought, made him better understand human nature. It made him a better detective. He was more sympathetic, and sympathy brought out revelations, when emotionless assessment at the working end of a dominator wasn’t enough.

Getting to Ginoza’s place didn’t take long. The elevator AI recognized him from previous visits and took him up to the right floor without Kogami needing to enter his guest permissions. He walked down the familiar hall turnings until he got to Ginoza’s door. The door would announce his arrival to Gino, but Ko knocked anyway.

Ginoza opened the door, and Kogami had the impression that he had dressed in a hurry. Ginoza’s neat appearance still showed crisp marks of pressing; if Gino had been in the light green button-up shirt and dark slacks for more than ten minutes, the press marks would have relaxed with cross-creases from sitting or walking around. He wasn’t wearing a tie, at least. He was wearing his glasses.

“Come on in,” Gino invited. He wasn’t wearing shoes. He smelled slightly herbal -- from bath products, Kogami speculated.

Kogami strolled in and sat down on the upholstered chair opposite the sofa. Out of habit he took in signs of the real environment under the holo. Holo fooled the eyes well, but Kogami knew how to look for misaligned shadows or reflections, and other minute indications of real under illusion.

“Tea, Ko?” Ginoza asked.

Kogami waved away the offer. “I’m fine.” He pointed at the sofa, a wordless imperative for Ginoza to take a seat. Gino walked around and perched on the sofa as if he were the guest. Like an afterthought, he settled in more comfortably.

“Sasayama wanted us to go for drinks,” Kogami said.

Ginoza grimaced. “That’s just like him,” he said. “I’m glad to see you didn’t accept.” He became serious. “You didn’t?”

“I haven’t forgotten that time,” Kogami said. “The strip club.”

“N-o,” Ginoza agreed with a long sound of negation. His lips tightened in a thin line, but he didn’t say anything further.

Kogami leaned forward. “Gino,” he said. He waited a beat. “I’m concerned about someone,” he said.

Ginoza became very still. “Who?” he asked.

Kogami waited until Gino stopped looking away. He waited until Ginoza made eye contact. “You,” Kogami said. “It must be bad, if you feel like you can’t tell me. Whatever is on your mind.”

Ginoza expression softened. “You’ll tease me,” he sighed.

“So what if I do?” Kogami asked. “You give me a hard time about things, too. It doesn’t mean we don’t talk to each other.”

Ginoza stared at the floor a while before he answered, “It’s all the time you’re spending with Sasayama… and the flirting with Karanomori. I worry. You’re getting too close to latent criminals.”

“That doesn’t sound like you’re worried,” Ko chided. “That sounds like you’re jealous.”

The observation made Ginoza cross his arms. He curled into the corner of his couch. “Maybe I am jealous,” he admitted coldly. He shrugged with the same note of hauteur. Then he melted. He unfolded his arms and, with his elbow propped against the sofa arm, leaned his head into his hand. “If I could be not-jealous, I would. If this keeps up, I could need intensive therapy.”

“You get yourself so worked up,” Kogami said.

“I try to unwind,” Ginoza retorted. “I try everything. You know that.”

Kogami leaned back in his seat. “Not everything, Gino,” he said with a sly smile.

“Yes, everything --” Ginoza started to argue. He stopped suddenly.

“What do you think,” Kogami inquired, “about what Karanomori claimed?”

“It’s like you said, irrational perception of correlation,” Ginoza said.

“I wonder.” He put his hands behind his head and rested his head against his interwoven finger. “How do we know for sure, without data?”

“What?” Ginoza’s incredulity squeezed the question into nearly a whisper.

“I mean, what if we try it?” Kogami looked upward and considered the ceiling. He straightened up, dropped his hands down onto his knees, and leaned slightly forward. “You and me, Gino. What do you say?”

“I don’t know what to say.”

Kogami turned serious. “Am I out of bounds?” he asked.

Gino shook his head.

“Can I come over there and kiss you?” Kogami’s mouth went dry. He felt his insides knot while he waited for an answer.

Ginoza shifted his weight on the couch. “Hurry up,” he said.

. . .

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Deliberately slow, Kogamini stood up and took the step to close the distance to Gino. He sat down on the sofa beside him.

“If it gets weird…” Ginoza prompted.

“It’s me, Gino,” he soothed. “Let’s say what we mean.” He lifted his arm and stretched it across Ginoza’s shoulders.

The fabric of his jacket whispered against the fabric of the sofa. Gino looked straight forward. Kogami brought his hand against the back of Ginoza’s neck, and he rubbed lightly at the tension there. “You’re too tense,” he said softly. He saw Gino shiver at the touch of Ko’s fingers against recently trimmed hair. Kogami leaned in, bending his arm so that he could continue the caress that made Gino shiver even as he drew close enough to kiss him. When Kogami ran his fingers over the edge of his partner’s ear, Gino took in a sharp breath and closed his eyes behind his rimless glasses.

“OK?” Kogami asked.

“Don’t stop now,” Ginoza answered, his breath out an airy, nervous laugh.

The first contact of Kogami’s lips was at the corner of Ginoza’s mouth. Gino turned his head almost imperceptibly, a few degrees to welcome the light touch of Kogami’s kiss. Kogami kept moving, bringing his face in line with Gino’s in a series of lingering kisses, each one deeper against Gino’s opening mouth.

Ginoza’s eyes were closed as he reached up to grip Kogami’s shoulder. He repositioned his hand under the layer of Kogami’s jacket. That was enough motivation for Ko to shed the jacket from his shoulder and let it drop to the floor.

To Kogami’s surprise, between kisses Gino opened his eyes and changed his position. He turned to face Kogami entirely, straddling over his lap so that they would be chest to chest. Kogami pressed down on Gino’s shoulder with the hand that had cradled his neck; his other hand was at Gino’s hip and sliding downward to squeeze the lean muscles of Gino’s ass. Pushing on his shoulder forced Gino’s crotch to press into Kogami’s lap. Kogami raised his hips up, but the contact was incomplete.

Gino sat back. Recovering some distance, he pulled his glasses from his face. He made shy eye contact with Kogami. He broke eye contact again when Kogami began to pull Gino’s belt loose. They were both starting to breath heavily, so Kogami almost couldn’t hear Gino when he said, “Can we go to the bedroom?”

“Yes,” Ko said immediately. He flipped Gino onto his back, stole a kiss, and stood up while offering a hand up to Ginoza. Once Gino was standing, Kogami turned and walked toward Ginoza’s bedroom. He unbuttoned his shirt. Passing through the bedroom doorway, he tossed his shirt and the belt from his pants onto the floor. He turned to confirm that Gino had followed him in. On his way in, Gino modestly dimmed the lights.

Kogami had been in Ginoza's bedroom at times for innocuous reasons in the past, but it wasn’t his territory, so he stood, unbuttoning his pants, until Gino climbed onto the bed. Kogami followed him. He climbed on top of Gino and pinned him down by the wrists as they continued kissing. Gino twisted his wrists out of the playful restraint, turning the tables on Ko with hands firmly locked around Kogami’s wrists, holding him in place. He twined his leg around Ko’s and released a strained moan.

“I want you so much,” Ko confessed. He attacked Gino’s neck with kisses. Gino responded with teeth lightly on Kogami’s earlobe.

“Me, too,” Gino panted.

“Then get your clothes off,” Kogami demanded. He tugged his wrists out of Gino’s hold. He rolled onto his back, parallel to Gino on the generous dimensions of the bed, and shed his remaining clothing. The feel of his hard cock being freed made him sit up to get his first look of Gino’s naked junk. It was beautiful: his thin penis, hard and long, stood out in purpled glory with deep black pubic hair at its base. Gino’s thighs and belly were as powdery white as the princely beauty ideal of some distant era. His tone was light all over his body, but his arms, legs, and face had the kiss of sun warming their color.

He reached for Gino and Gino turned away, but it was alright, that meant that Ko pressed up against his back and could reach around to stroke Gino’s body while he kissed his shoulders and the back of his neck. His hand roved everywhere within his reach. Gino sighed and panted. He pressed back against Kogami’s body.

Kogami formed a mouthful of spit. He stuck his fingers in his mouth, coating them in slippery saliva. It would have been better to be correctly prepared, or to wait for another time, but Ko wanted too much to feel Gino inside and didn’t want to hold back. He had thought about this moment often enough to have rehearsed it in his mind.

He put his other hand between Gino’s legs. He caressed his balls and used his wrist and forearm to open Gino’s ass cheeks, then brought his wet fingers down to circle against Gino’s anus. Gino groaned at the invasion of a fingertip.

“Ko,” he murmured. He swallowed and wet his lips with his tongue.

“I will be gentle,” Kogami promised. Even he could hear the strain of lust in his voice.

Gino lifted his hand and waved in a direction behind him. “No,” he said. “In the nightstand.” He looked at Kogami, then rolled forward and hid his face against the pillows.

Kogami yanked open the drawer in the nightstand. He sat up on the edge of the bed so that he could see inside. “Gino,” he vocalized, shocked and a little impressed. The sizes of the sex toys ranged from a thumb sized vibrator on a cord to a thick dildo with a long shaft. More importantly, the drawer contained bottles of lubricant among the supplementary items. Kogami picked one that was open and partially used. He tore a condom out of its package and rolled the sheath over his hardness.

He slathered himself with the gel, and his erection refreshed with stiffness. After wiping his hand off on the bedcover, he returned to spoon behind Ginoza. He lifted Gino’s leg to angle for the prize. Face pressed against Gino’s back, Kogami asked, “Do you ever think about me when you’re using them?”

“Yes,” Ginoza exhaled against the pillows that hid his face.

“You want it like this?” Kogami asked. He pushed his tumescence into the valley and thrust until he found the spot that gave way. He didn’t hold back a grunt of incomparable pleasure when he pushed himself in further. Gino cried out with what Kogami hoped was also pleasure. He felt Gino relax and loosen, so he pushed in further. He was able to go deeper when their bodies moved to a position with a better angle. He thrust a little more each time while he moved to kneel between Gino’s legs and Gino slid upward on the bed, lifting his hips to receive Ko deeper. Gino stopped making vocal sounds, but his hands gripped the pillows like claws, and his body heaved with his breathing.

Kogami was in awe of how perfect Gino felt. His emotions surged like the movements of his hips. His thrusts were like punctuation for all the unspoken declarations of admiration half-formed in his mind. Eyes lidded with desire, he followed the delicate line of Gino’s spine. He leaned forward to kiss it, but their union made it impossible.

He slowed and paused. His hands caressed Gino’s hips and back.

After a moment, Gino asked a muffled question. “Why are you stopping?”

“I want to see your face, Gino.”

Ginoza made a helpless sound, something between a whimper and a gasp. “Please take me like this, Ko.”

“No, I want to kiss you,” Kogami said. He reached around and fondled Gino’s cock. “I want us to look into each other’s eyes when we come.”

Gino lifted his head. He looked over his shoulder. His long locks of hair fell across his face, but his eyes were red, swollen. His lips parted as if he might say something, but nothing came out except breath.

Kogami pulled out, even though it made Gino squeeze his eyes shut and flinch. “Am I hurting you?” Kogami asked in horror.

Gino shook his head, no, and wiped his nose with the back of his wrist. “I’ve never felt anything so good,” he said. “Please. Face to face would be too much.”

Ko brought himself down to lie next to Gino. Gino looked away. He half-closed his eyes under the cover of his long bangs. Kogami moved the hair away from his face. He lay his palm against Gino’s jaw and gently turned his face back. He put his arms around Gino and pulled him closer until he and Gino touched noses. “I love you, Gino,” he whispered. He wet his mouth, nervous in spite of having been deep inside his best friend moments before. “Do you love me, too?”

Gino’s eyes went wide. He pressed a hard, intense kiss against Ko’s mouth. When he pulled away, he kept his gaze averted. “Why do you think I’m crying?” he burst out with a sob. He drew in a deep breath. “I--” he started.

Kogami rubbed his back. “It’s OK,” he said. Disappointment stung, and he felt it leave a welt in his chest. “It’s OK. You don’t have to.”

“You fool,” Ginoza cursed. “I love you. Yes, I love you. You idiot.” He grabbed Kogami’s hair and smashed another kiss against his mouth.

Kogami kissed him back, because there was no answer more right. He maneuvered Gino’s legs into a better position and a frisson of anticipation passed through him. He grabbed himself and entered again. Gino’s heat engulfed his cock, while Gino’s warm, hard tongue passed into Ko’s mouth. Kogami moaned. Gino moaned in answer. Ko moved his weight up onto his elbows so that he could pull out further and fuck with longer strokes. He leveraged on one elbow so that he could get a hand on Gino’s ass and lift his hips.

The motion of their bodies rubbed Gino’s cock between them. Kogami guessed by the dribbles of translucent fluid smearing their bellies that Gino was on the verge of orgasm. His face had an expression that made Ko feel close to coming himself. He needed to hold on until he was sure of Gino.

Gino groaned and shouted “Ah! KO!” as a splash of hot fluid shot up between them. Come fountained from Gino’s cock. Kogami took the signal to finish up himself, which he did with fast, hard thrusts into Gino’s deep tunnel until he the wave of his own orgasm crested and crashed. Gino cried out again, answer to Kogami’s fiery passion.

Ko let go of Gino’s hip, allowing him to settle down against the bed. Ko dropped his sweaty head down, tired all at once regardless of the glow of happiness, letting his forehead rest against Gino’s abdomen. He discreetly managed the spent condom. He planted a kiss against the sweaty skin. Out of curiosity, he let his lips touch a droplet of Gino’s come. He licked it off his lip, memorizing the musky flavor.

Kogami wondered if he wanted a cigarette badly enough to leave the bed. He decided he didn’t. He heard an electronic blip and raised his head to the sound. Gino had acquired a small cymatic scanner that had been atop the nightstand, and he now held it near his chest. He angled it toward Kogami’s head. Kogami looked at him with a wordless question.

“We’re both light purple,” Gino said. “Look at that number.”

“I owe Shion a pack of cigarettes,” Kogami murmured.

. . .

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Kogami clambered up to lie beside Gino. He put his head down against Gino’s head, and his sweat and cigarette smell filled Gino’s lungs. “What would you have done if your hue had gotten cloudier instead of clear?” Gino asked.

“I would make love to you again,” he said, nuzzling Gino’s ear. “I’d have a little more happiness before they took me away to an isolation center.”

“Don't joke,” Ginoza said.

“I’m not,” Kogami said. “I’d hide in here and fuck you until they dragged me away in restraints.” He kissed Ginoza’s chest, over his heart.

Ginoza stroked his fingers through Kogami’s wiry hair. “That about restraints,” he mused aloud, mustering courage. “Would you let me do that to you?”

“You want to handcuff me to the bedposts?” Kogami asked.

“Actually, yes,” Gino answered.

“Quid pro quo,” Kogami suggested. “Tell me who else you’ve been having sex with.”

Gino made his tone serious. “No one,” he said.

Kogami looked up at Ginoza with narrowed eyes. “Condoms?”

“Things have to be wrapped,” Ginoza explained. “It’s cleaner.”

“I’m glad you found something fun to do in your free time,” Kogami teased. “To answer you… what if I show you how to tie me up instead of handcuffs?”

“I don’t have anything to tie you with,” Ginoza answered.

“You have enough neck ties,” Kogami countered. “Those will work.” He looked nervous. Gino felt as if his heart flipped over. Ko never looked nervous. It was almost painfully sexy.

“I would like you to show me,” Ginoza said with an encouraging smile.

“Let me get cleaned up,” Kogami said. He slid up and planted a quick kiss on Gino’s lips that turned into a slow one. Eventually, he pulled away so that he could trot off into the bathroom. Ginoza listened to the sounds of splashing water. Kogami would dry off with one of his towels. It seemed unreal to have him in his home, in his bathroom, in his bed.

Gino sad up in his bed and watched Kogami come back and rifle through Gino’s closet for ties. He carried them back to the bed. “I haven’t seen you wear any of these in a while,” Kogami said. “Are they alright to use?”

“Of course. I know how observant you are, Ko, but I’m a little surprised you would take note of what I wear.”

“You shouldn’t be surprised.” Kogami got a wicked look in his eyes. “I notice your clothes when I think about taking them off you.”

“I wish we had done this sooner,” Gino admitted.

Kogami sat down beside Ginoza. He slid in close. “Now is good,” he said, caressing Gino’s jaw and leaning in for a kiss.

“Now is good,” Ginoza agreed between the light kisses landing on his lips. He reached for the small pile of ties that Ko had brought with him to the bed. “You’re not getting out of this that easily,” he said.

Kogami sighed theatrically. “Do you want my wrist together or apart?” he asked.

“Either, for a start,” Ginoza answered.

“Like this, then,” Kogami said. He took the end one of the ties and held it between his fingers, across his palm. He wrapped the other end, loosely, once over his wrist. He adjusted the length so that about a third of the length dangled from his fingers. “Let me see if I can remember how to do a quick release,” he said, taking the other end and doubling up the length. When he was done, he pulled on the resting end with his other hand. He pulled on one of the loops of the part around his wrist, and the tie slithered off his wrist. He handed it to Ginoza.

Gino recreated the tied cuff on Kogami, which seemed easier for him to because he had both hands to use in addition to help from Kogami. When both wrists were bound, Gino plumped up the pillows. “Lie down,” he said. Gino looped a third necktie through itself and over the bar of the headboard disguised by holo. “Give me your arm.” He moved to the other side. “Now your other one.” He used the loose ends with each of the loose ends of Kogami’s wrist bindings, securing Kogami’s hands, side-by-side about thirty centimeters apart, above his head.

Gino climbed onto Kogami. He contemplated where to start. “Can I blindfold you, too?” he asked.

Kogami laughed. “No,” he said. What he saw in Gino’s expression made him follow with, “I’ll trade being blindfolded some time with using what’s in that drawer on you.” He gestured with his chin at the night stand.

Gino leaned down and toyed with one of Kogami’s nipples. “That’s fair,” he answered. He could feel his face coloring all the way to his ears, just thinking about what Kogami suggested. “So… we’re planning to do this again?” He put his lips on Ko’s nipple, then his teeth. He looked up at Ko, put a small amount of pressure into his bite, and was rewarded by Kogami’s remarkable reaction. Kogami arched his back, his eyes closed, and a small cry escaped his full lips. Gino watched the expression of pleasure-pain run across Kogami’s face as Gino scraped his teeth, then sucked with his lips and flicked his tongue against the nipple.

He thought about which direction to go. He could kiss down to Kogami’s belly, or kiss up to his lips. He moved his mouth to Kogami’s other nipple and repeated the nip and lick.

Kogami made a sound in his throat. He surprised Ginoza by wrapping his strong legs around Ginoza’s middle and pulling Gino down against Ko’s body.

“Cheater,” Gino growled, struggling to pull himself through the grip of Kogami’s legs. Kogami gripped tighter, but Ginoza’s slim body did not equate to lack of physical strength. Gino wriggled up against Kogami’s body, too, making Kogami laugh ruefully. Gino reached Kogami’s neck and bit down, softly at first, then more firmly as he sucked to make a colored mark.

“That’s going to show,” Kogami gasped.

“Is it?” Gino asked, already knowing it was true. Even if Kogami buttoned up his shirts properly, the purple-and-red would show above the collar. He put his mouth against Kogami’s neck again, next to the bruise, and began to give it a mate.

A low blip sounded out. Ginoza and Kogami both paused. Kogami turned his head toward the nightstand, and Gino began to reach for the scanner. A sound meant that he had left it on and the reading had increased.

Kogami stopped him. “No, Gino.” He waited until Ginoza relaxed his reach. “Leave it.”

“But--”

Kogami shook his head. “Well, this is a little scary for me,” he said, shaking his bound wrists. “Leave it recording. We can look at the data afterward.”

Ginoza sat back. Kogami made a nice seat. “For the data,” he said, feeling nervous about it nonetheless. He wanted, at least, to see how much the reading had changed.

“Gino, if you’re going to mark me up,” Kogami said, changing the subject, “then I should get to leave my mark on you, too.” The sultry quality of his voice turned Ginoza’s thoughts away from the cymatic scanner.

“Then everyone will know,” Ginoza replied. He wasn’t against the idea. As long as the Chief didn’t notice the bruises, they would skirt a reprimand for unprofessionalism.

“Sasayama already thinks we suck each other’s dicks. Come on, Gino. Fair is fair.”

“Did you just bring Sasayama into our bed?” Gino complained. He felt bold, speaking so openly to anyone, but with Kogami, it stirred feelings of lust and love. He leaned down over Ko again. He positioned his neck so that Kogami could bite.

Kogami kissed the spot, where neck met shoulder, and Ginoza shivered. Kogami licked. “You should untie me,” Kogami whispered.

“A minute more,” Ginoza answered. He ran his hands along Kogami’s arms and then down Ko’s strong, muscular back.

As if getting even, Kogami bit firmly onto Ginoza’s neck. He sucked, and the sensation shot through Gino like an electrical shock from the spot on his neck straight into his cock. Gino nuzzled his head into Kogami’s hair. He whimpered into Ko’s ear as Kogami continued to suck harder. Gino’s cock became rigid and pushed against Kogami’s stomach with every surge of sensation coming from the damage Kogami was doing to Ginoza’s flesh.

When Kogami let go, Ginoza gasped out the breath he had been holding. He kissed Kogami’s ear. The bite throbbed.

Gino fumbled at the knots at Kogami’s wrists. He concentrated until he could figure out how to make the knot release as designed. When the ties fell away, Kogami pulled him down, rolled him over, and began laying kisses in a line down Gino’s spine. Gino turned back over when Kogami reached the base of his spine, and Kogami continued his kisses from Ginoza’s navel downward. He flipped his position on the bed to put them each head to toe.

Gino took the invitation. He closed his eyes while he put his lips against Kogami’s tip. He used his tongue to probe and caress the end of Kogami’s cock. He pushed his arm through the space between Ko’s legs in order to get a firm grip while he slid his mouth up and down, trying to open his jaw and mouth wide enough over the hard, hot cock. Kogami worked on him with technique that Gino attempted to emulate. He filled his mouth with saliva. It bothered him to let it dribble out of his mouth, thick and wet, but Kogami’s copious saliva flowing over the base of Gino’s cock felt amazingly good, and Gino wanted Ko to enjoy the same kind of feeling.

A salty taste soon mixed into Gino’s saliva. He pulled away for a moment, using his tongue instead of sucking, to relieve the tension in his jaw and because he was having difficulty focusing on anything beyond the exquisite feeling of Ko sucking him off. Kogami was going to make him come first, again; Gino didn’t think that was fair. He tried to pull out of Kogami’s mouth, but Ko had a firm hold on Gino’s hips.

“Stop, Kogami,” Gino hissed. “Stop.”

Kogami moved his mouth off Gino’s cock and propped himself up on an elbow. He smiled and kissed Ginoza’s knee. “Are you sure you want me to stop?”

Gino sat up. “I meant to do you while you were tied up,” he said. He repositioned himself between Kogami’s legs and went back to work on Kogami while Kogami watched him. Ko stroked his fingers through Ginoza’s hair. When Kogami came, Gino tried to swallow, but most of it poured out over his lips and down his chin.

He wiped his face off with the sheet. The bedding smelled more like Ko now than flowers.

Ginoza got up to wash his face. He took an extra minute to wipe down where Ko’s saliva had started to dry. When he came back, Kogami had made himself comfortable again, nestled under the sheets with his head in the pillows. He blinked sleepily at Gino and pat the space beside him.

Gino clicked on a light by the bed and turned the main lighting down completely. He crawled in under the covers and tucked himself under Kogami’s arm. Lying down, he didn’t have to be the taller one.

Kogami kissed Ginoza’s forehead. “I’m sorry. I’m falling asleep,” he apologized. “I’ll make it up to you after a nap.”

“You can stay until morning, Ko,” Gino said, “and sleep here tonight.” It would be the fulfillment of a secret wish, to dream in Kogami’s arms.

Kogami yawned with his face against Gino’s head. “Yeah, I’m planning to,” he said. “But we’re not going to do a lot of sleeping.” His free hand lazily roved over Gino’s naked body.

Gino stretched over to the nightstand to switch off the light. His hand dropped down to the cymatic scanner. He found the power button and thumbed it off without looking at what the scanner had recorded. He reached for the light, and with a gesture, allowed the room to fall into darkness until the light of morning.

~

 


End file.
